Meet Me At The Shore
by Whurmy
Summary: "Mitchie should be the one taking Alex on dates, buying her flowers and spontaneously kissing her temple when they're watching a movie." Demena Mitchie/Alex


**Author's Note: I. Have. No idea where this came from. But I like it. And Jammies likes it. And it's kinda funny in some parts. So. (:**

**I don't own Mitchie, I don't Alex, I don't own Mason. I don't own Wizards or Camp Rock.**

**I love all of you guys for reading this, and I love you an extra special bunch for reviewing it. ;)**

-x-

Mitchie sighs as she holds the cup of hot chocolate against the fabric of her stomach, trying to warm herself up. The heat is cranked up to seventy-four, if she remembers right, but Alex is on the love seat on the other side of the room. It always feels twenty below without Alex next to her.

She looks away from Alex's blank face and turns back to Jerry Springer. Alex loves this show, but she hasn't smiled. Not once.

They fought this morning. Over what exactly, Mitchie isn't sure. What was said, what sparked the heated argument was one thing, but what they were _really_ fighting over, Mitchie isn't entirely sure. There's a storm brewing between them, just beneath the surface. The people around them don't see it, they probably won't, even when it hits the surface, but it's there. Fierce and cruel, tearing them apart and leaving them fractured, splintered and jagged.

Alex is dating Mason. She won the wizard competition for him, so they could be together. They had their entire happily ever after planned out. The necklace still glows when _she_ puts it on _him_.

But they sleep together at night. They say they don't mind sharing the small apartment, sleeping in the same room, in the same bed. They're both cuddlers anyways, so it's not like anyone questions them. But they probably should, because Mitchie made Alex scream last night.

Twice.

And this morning, when Mitchie got out of the shower, Alex started screaming at Mitchie for using the last of her shampoo. It was just so _stupid_. Alex never cared before, but apparently she didn't have enough money to go buy another bottle and now she'd have to use Mitchie's shampoo. Mitchie apologized to the screaming wizard, but she wasn't really sorry. She liked smelling like Alex. Alex didn't let it die, though. She kept pushing and _pushing_ and Mitchie loves Alex, she loves Alex with every fiber of her being, but there's only so much she can take.

The five feet between the couch and the love seat feels like thousands of miles. There isn't a wall between them, they can see each other, see the desperation and regret written on each other's faces, but they can't reach each other. If either of them take one more step, they're going to fall over the edge and into the maelstrom.

They'd both said some harsh things. "Slut" and "fucking bitch" come to mind and Mitchie's eyes fall to her cooling cocoa. Neither of them meant it, they never did. Mitchie understood why Alex was cheating on Mason. Mitchie would have done the same thing if she was still dating Shane. And, honestly, even if she didn't understand, she wouldn't have been against it. She was selfish like that. And Alex understood why Mitchie was so upset. Mitchie shouldn't have to wait. She shouldn't have to share, but she does. To make Alex happy.

Mitchie isn't sure if they fought because of the shampoo, because they had sex last night, or because Alex refuses to leave Mason for her.

The TV cuts to commercial and thunder joins the whirlpool. The air is so heavy and fragile at the same time. Mitchie's scared to even breathe, but she does, and she can't stop the words that follow.

"Do you love me?"

Alex has said it before, with her hands tangled in Mitchie's hair and her back lifting off the mattress, but it isn't the same. She can feel the scared, wide eyed look Alex gives her before she sees it and returns the stare, calm and curious. Maybe a little scared. Maybe a lot. Angry comes to mind, too, but it doesn't fit. She isn't actually mad. She's hurt. She's impatient. And Mitchie should be the one taking Alex on dates, buying her flowers and spontaneously kissing her temple when they're watching a movie.

Alex blinks and tries to regain her composure.

"Yes." She says, inhaling sharply and looking down at her own hot chocolate. "Of course I do. You know I do."

"Do you love me the way you _say_ you love Mason?" Mitchie knows she's crossing a line, but she doesn't really care. This one needs to be crossed. Alex holds her breath until it feels like her lungs are going to burst.

"Yes." She answers, sighing to release the air burning her lungs. "Yes, I do."

"Then quit making me do this." Mitchie says through her teeth. She sounds angry, beyond angry. Maybe she is.

"Mitchie, I can't just leave him."

"Why not? I left Shane for you." That was mostly true. It wasn't like they were going to last forever, anyways. But whatever. The point is, they could have gone a little longer. Until Mitchie kissed Alex. There was no choice, after that.

"It's not the same, Mitchie!" Alex snaps with water eyes. Her hands shake a little as she runs her thumb over the rim of her coffee mug. She was right. It was completely different and exactly the same. "He loves me. He loves me so much. And I don't want to hurt him."

"I love you, too, Alex." Mitchie answers quietly. Alex sniffs and wipes at her eyes with the sleeves of her hoodie.

"I know." Her voice is raspy and broken and Mitchie feels horrible for making Alex cry. But Mitchie's cried a lot lately.

Mitchie sets her mug on the table and crosses the room to sit on the loveseat next to Alex. Alex looks up at her, lip firmly between her teeth to keep herself from really losing it, and lets Mitchie set her cup on the floor.

They stare each other with red eyes and terrified frowns on their faces. The storm is getting stronger, louder and roaring in their ears. The waves are lapping at their sanity. Mitchie can almost smell the salty ocean air, but it's just a few tears making their way down her cheeks.

She's come this far. She swam through the fatal waters and risked her life, her heart. This step isn't hers to take, but she's so scared. If Alex doesn't meet her at the shore, the waves could come back and swallow her whole.

Alex reaches out and tucks a stray lock of hair behind her ear, a gesture so simple compared to how they usually touch. But it means just as much, if not more. Alex cups her cheek and Mitchie closes her eyes, leans into her hand before turning her head just enough to kiss the base of Alex's palm.

"I love you." Her voice is barely a whisper, but she says it so strongly, so bravely. It isn't said around a breathy moan in the middle of the night.

Mitchie almost feels bad for smiling so quickly, so brightly, because she knows that it's going to hurt Alex to hurt Mason, but Alex smiles back, just as excited and Mitchie can't be anything but happy.

Mitchie puts a hand on Alex's hip and kisses her. She's gentle and slow, but it's the most meaningful, intense kiss she's ever had and she pulls back with butterflies in her stomach. She leans her forehead against Alex's and brushes their noses together, smiling at the circles Alex's thumb makes on her cheek.

"I love you." It isn't a confession. It's an apology, a question, a "yes."

"I love you, too."


End file.
